Człowiek na moście (tłumaczenie)
by DrunkTrophyWife
Summary: To, że Steve Rogers dobijał się do drzwi Tony'ego w środku nocy było dziwne, ale nie niemożliwe. Dziwniejsze rzeczy się działy. To, że robił to w towarzystwie zabójcy z amnezją którego ramię wyglądało jak coś, co Stark mógłby zaprojektować... Cóż, to było zdecydowanie zbyt interesujące żeby kazać im się wynosić. tłumaczenie "the man on the bridge" boopboop


Musiało istnieć jakieś prawo nakazujące wszystkim bogaczom kupienie domu w Hamptons. Domu, jachtu i numeru supermodelki. Tony przegrał jacht kilka miesięcy temu na wyścigach Formuły 1 i był prawie pewien, że Pepper kazała JARVIS-owi usunąć numer Alessandry, ale dom jeszcze miał. Kiedyś urządzał tam naprawdę spektakularne przyjęcia, ale od Afganistanu, odkąd stał się Iron Manem, przez cały czas stał pusty.

Tony był tu po raz pierwszy od trzech, czterech lat, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy już drugiego dnia ktoś dobijał się do drzwi o dziesiątej wieczorem. Plotki szybko rozchodziły się w tej części świata, zwłaszcza jeśli miało się bardzo ciekawskich i jeszcze bardziej znudzonych sąsiadów.

Naprawdę zdziwił go natomiast Kapitan Steve Rogers – sztuk jeden – czekający cierpliwie na ganku. Może i uratowali razem świat, ale do nazywania ich najlepszymi psiapsiółami było jeszcze daleko. Lubił Steve'a, pewnie, trzeba by być jakimś monstrum żeby nie lubić tego gościa. Chodziło o to, że facet był za bardzo spięty, za bardzo poważny… po prostu był za bardzo, a Tony może i jechał pociągiem do odkupienia i starał się być lepszą osobą, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawać świętym. Nabijanie się z Rogersa było A: zabawne i B: zdecydowanie za łatwe. Poza tym był przekonany, że Steve czasem sam się do tego aktywnie przyczyniał.

\- Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie! – Tony o dziwo cieszył się, że go widzi. Od jakiegoś czasu myślał o zorganizowaniu zjazdu Avengersów; tym razem bez zapraszania kosmitów. Kilka razy - od czasu jego rzekomej śmierci - minął się z Furym, a Hill, technicznie rzecz biorąc, pracowała teraz dla niego. Słyszał, że Thor wpadł na występy gościnne do Anglii, no i była też ta cała afera z „Niespodzianka! Zła nazistowska sekta ukryła się w waszych szeregach!", ale poza tym nie miał za dużo wspólnego z S.H.I.E.L.D. W sumie wyszło mu to na dobre, skoro i tak chcieli go zabić. Rogers natomiast był w samym sercu tej burzy i Tony nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale cieszył się, że widział go w jednym kawałku. - Co sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi?

\- Panie Stark – Tony uniósł brew. Steve zawsze był dobrym harcerzem, ale nigdy nie był aż tak uprzejmy. - Możemy wejść? - Brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, jakby spodziewał się odmowy, ale nie na tyle, żeby powstrzymało go to od spytania.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do Tony'ego "my". Wyglądało na to, że Rogers nie był sam na ganku, bo gdy pytał, z cienia wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Stark ucieszył się, że nikt jeszcze nie wezwał policji, bo facet, który stał obok Rogersa, praktycznie miał wypisane ZBIR na czole. Co chwilę nerwowo spoglądał na Steve'a, ale poza tym nie dało się nic wyczytać z jego bladej twarzy, a lewą rękę trzymał sztywno przy ciele.

Tony poczuł się odrobinę podekscytowany. Taka wizyta była kompletnie niepodobna do Rogersa, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć zaciśniętych dłoni Steve'a i tego, jak pochylał się lekko w stronę dziwnego towarzysza. W tej chwili tak bardzo przypominał psa obronnego, że Tony nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Cofnął się i rozłożył zapraszająco ręce.

\- Mi casa, su casa!

\- Spokojnie, będziemy tu bezpieczni – powiedział Rogers do swojego kompana. Tony'emu pochlebiało, że Steve tak sądził, ale nadal był zbyt ciekawy, żeby pozwolić swoim myślom odpłynąć.

Pan Wysoki, Mroczny i Tajemniczy jeszcze raz posłał Rogersowi badawcze spojrzenie i w końcu wszedł do środka, gdzie światło oświetliło całą jego sylwetkę. Przez wytartą skórzaną kurtkę i bluzę wyglądał jakby pomylił dzielnice, a kilkutygodniowy zarost i blada, zapadnięta twarz wcale mu nie pomagały. Prędzej pewnie udałoby im się przebrać go w coś należącego do Tony'ego niż Steve'a, ale jeżeli nie znajdą nic pasującego to świat też się nie skończy. Po coś w końcu dobry Bóg wynalazł nocne dostawy.

\- Masz może apteczkę? – zapytał Steve, jak tylko wszyscy znaleźli się w środku. Jego przyjaciel wydał cichy odgłos protestu, ale Steve pozostał nieugięty. – Ktoś musi cię opatrzyć.

\- Krwawisz? – wtrącił się Tony. Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego lodowato. – Uznam to za potwierdzenie, które prowadzi nas od razu do zasady numer jeden w moim domu – żadnego krwawienia. Nie, wcale sobie tego nie wymyśliłem, a poza tym, dywan na którym stoisz jest starszy nawet od Rogersa, więc… po prostu nie. I dopiero co jadłem. Żadnych krwawiących gości w ciągu dwudziestu minut po posiłku. Tędy. – Pokierował ich na trzecie piętro i dalej korytarzem. W swoim życiu Tony nauczył się wielu rzeczy, a jedną z nich było bycie przygotowanym. W tym przypadku oznaczało to wymianę apteczek we wszystkich nieruchomościach na całe zestawy chirurgiczne. – Masz jakieś imię czy mogę nazywać cię Morrissey?

Spodziewał się po Rogersie pustego spojrzenia, albo jednego z tych wybuchów radości, które miewał, kiedy zrozumiał odwołanie do popkultury, ale na pewno nie zbolałej, żałosnej miny.

\- Tony - Steve brzmiał poważniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – To jest Bucky.

Wypowiedział to tak, jakby imię miało coś znaczyć i po chwili Tony skojarzył fakty.

\- Bucky? Tak jak twój kumpel który zginął siedemdziesiąt lat temu? Ten Bucky? – Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w niedowierzaniu. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to przypominał sobie stare zdjęcia, które jego ojciec trzymał w biurze; na części był on i Steve, na innych Steve z grupą ludzi, ale zawsze towarzyszył mu ten sam, szczerze śmiejący się mężczyzna. Nigdy by nie powiedział, że to ten sam człowiek. Ten, który przyszedł ze Stevem, wyglądał jakby w życiu się jeszcze nie uśmiechnął. – Łał, a pomyśleć, że chciałem przez resztę wieczoru oglądać powtórki Jersey Shore. Zapraszam. – Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, Bucky spiął się i zatrzymał przed progiem.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – Steve odepchnął Tony'ego i położył dłoń na plecach Barnesa. – Tutaj jest inaczej. Będę przy tobie przez cały czas. Tony jest przyjacielem, nie skrzywdzi cię.

Barnes nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Patrzył przed siebie, spięty i nieruchomy. Tony odniósł wrażenie, że będą tutaj stać dopóki Barnes nie zbierze w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, żeby wykonać krok. Czekał więc cierpliwie, co przychodziło mu znacznie łatwiej niż kiedyś. Dziękował za to Pepper. „Taktowny" nigdy nie będzie jego drugim imieniem, przynajmniej dopóki nie zmieni pierwszego na „Kompletnie Nie", ale Pepper poradziła sobie perfekcyjnie z jego stresem pourazowym, i nie trzeba było eksperta, żeby zauważyć, że Barnes miał kilka traumatycznych przeżyć na koncie. Dlatego Tony czekał i nie odzywał się słowem, a Kapitan Ameryka nakłaniał zaginionego bohatera drugiej wojny światowej do wejścia do małego, czystego i niegroźnego pokoju.

W końcu Bucky przekroczył próg, ale Steve nie rozluźnił się ani trochę. Barnes nadal patrzył pusto przed siebie, jakby szedł kompletnie zrezygnowany na tortury, a Tony nie mógł się zdecydować czy odwaga tego gościa imponowała mu, czy przerażała. Steve krążył wokół niego jak nadopiekuńcza, przypakowana, dwumetrowa kwoka i było to całkiem śmieszne, dopóki Barnes nie zdjął koszuli i cała uwaga Tony'ego nie skupiła się na metalowej ręce. No, na ranach postrzałowych też, ale znakomitą większość jego uwagi pochłonął kawał metalu wtopiony w bark.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że oberwałeś tak mocno! – Krzyknął, zmartwiony i zdenerwowany jednocześnie. Całe ciało Barnesa pokrywała siateczka jasnych blizn, która od razu krzyczała „żołnierz". Pasowało to do ogólnej aury niebezpieczeństwa, która otaczała Barnesa i wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, czym się zajmował.

Barnes popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

\- Zagoi się. – To były pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział i od razu było jasne, że nie odzywał się za często.

\- Nie o to chodzi! – zaprotestował Steve. – Nie pędzilibyśmy tak, gdybym wiedział.

\- A gdzie byliście? – Tony w końcu oderwał wzrok od protezy i zaczął zbierać rzeczy potrzebne do pocerowania Barnesa. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat zdobył sporo doświadczenia.

\- Tallahassee. – Odpowiedział pusto Rogers. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się z ran postrzałowych przecinających bok i prawy bark do miejsca, w którym metal łączył się z ciałem. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać, a Tony dałby sobie odciąć prawą rękę, że wypasione, cybernetyczne ramię nie było pomysłem Barnesa.

\- Ciekawe miejsce – mówił Tony, przygotowując czyste fiolki i strzykawkę. – Mają niezłe krewetki. Zaraz pobiorę ci krew i sprawdzimy, czy umrzesz przez jakąś infekcję, pleśń czy cokolwiek innego, więc proszę, nie zabijaj mnie swoją ręką Gadgeta. – Pochylił się, żeby wkłuć się w żywą rękę i pobrać próbki, i żeby Barnes mógł w końcu przestać patrzeć na niego jak na czubka. – JARVIS?

 _\- Tak, proszę pana?_

Barnes poruszył się, zaskoczony nowym głosem w pokoju.

\- Spokojnie, Ricku Allenie. JARVIS, przebadaj próbki naszego przyjaciela. Poszukaj zakażenia… czegoś, czym moglibyśmy się zmartwić. To co zwykle. – Tony przestał w końcu paplać, wiedząc, że JARVIS sprawdzi co tylko się da, i odwrócił się do Barnesa. – No wiesz, perkusista… jedna ręka… Serio, Rogers? Nie pokazałeś mu jeszcze Def Leppard?

\- Mieliśmy co innego na głowie – odburknął Rogers.

\- Domyślam się – mruknął Tony, przyglądając się otwartym ranom. Wyglądało na to, że goją się całkiem nieźle bez niczyjej pomocy. – Ile one mają?

Steve spojrzał na Barnesa, oczekując na odpowiedź.

\- Siedemnaście godzin. Tak myślę – odpowiedział niechętnie.

Tony zagwizdał. Rany zagoiły się na tyle, że nigdy nie zgadłby, że są tak świeże.

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nie wykrwawisz się na śmierć.

\- A zła? – Zapytał z obawą Rogers.

\- Zgaduję, że nie wyjąłeś kuli? – Tony rzucił Barnesowi współczujące – w jego mniemaniu – spojrzenie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci bawić się w chirurga na moim najlepszym przyjacielu! - Rogers natychmiast zagrodził mu drogę.

\- To trzeba było dobijać się do czyich innych drzwi – odburknął. – Właściwie, to czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? – Mierzenie się wzrokiem nad głową skołowanego Barnesa może i było małostkowe, ale Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać. Steve bez przerwy grał mu na nerwach.

 _\- Panie Stark?_ – odezwał się JARVIS.

\- No co tam?

 _\- Pan Fury jest na linii._

\- Powiedz mu, że jeżdżę na nartach. Chcesz jakichś proszków? Mam gdzieś trochę piekielnie mocnego oksykodonu – zapytał Barnesa, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Bucky… - Steve próbował go przekonać, ale poddał się, gdy tamten znów pokręcił głową.

 _\- Sir, pan Fury poprosił mnie o przypomnienie panu, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych gór_ – wtrącił JARVIS.

\- Nurkuję?

 _\- Jest dwudziesta druga piętnaście, proszę pana._

\- Nie słyszałeś o nurkowaniu przy księżycu? – zaprotestował Tony. – Bo ja tak. Ty też, nie? Zaraz, po co ja właściwie ciebie pytam? – Przerwał, zanim Steve zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Powiedz Fury'emu, że oddzwonię do niego jakoś w tym roku.

\- Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana.

\- Fury? – Obaj spojrzeli na Barnesa. – To jego postrzeliłem?

\- Postrzeliłeś Fury'ego? – powtórzył zdumiony Tony. To z deka przerażające… i imponujące. Lista ludzi, którzy z wielką chęcią zastrzeliliby tego gburowatego manipulatora była cholernie długa, ale znakomita większość z kandydatów nie miała jaj, żeby faktycznie to zrobić.

\- Pamiętasz to? – zapytał Steve z nadzieją.

Barnes pokręcił głową.

\- Ty mi powiedziałeś.

Przez moment Rogers wyglądał na zawiedzionego, ale zaraz się otrząsnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił Steve. – Wyciągnijmy tę kulę, co?

\- Będzie fajnie – Obiecał Tony. – Jak Operacja. Gra, nie sam zabieg… Na pewno nic nie chcesz?

\- Stark…

\- Rozluźnij pośladki, księżniczko, robiłem to mnóstwo razy. Dwa, dokładnie. Na dodatek wtedy było kompletnie ciemno, więc tym razem pójdzie mi z dziesięć razy lepiej. – Nabijanie się ze Steve'a przestało być zabawne, kiedy zauważył, że Barnes nawet nie drgnął. – Zrobię to najszybciej, jak się da – obiecał. – Więc… połóż się i myśl o Anglii. Nie, Brooklyn, prawda? – Lekko popchnął Barnesa, żeby dostać się do niego pod lepszym kątem i nagle poczuł miażdżący uścisk metalowej dłoni na gardle.

\- Bucky, nie! - wrzasnął Steve, próbując rozluźnić uścisk. Tony byłby mu bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby tylko mógł złapać oddech. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim padł na kolana, łapczywie wciągając słodki, kochany tlen, ale wydawało mu się, że trwało to znacznie dłużej.

\- Mocny uścisk – wykrztusił, zezując podejrzliwie na rękę. Coś mu w nie pasowało w projekcie. Wszystko wyglądało cholernie znajomo i będzie musiał się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, jak tylko Barnes się uspokoi. Najłatwiej byłoby nafaszerować go prochami, ale nie poda mu żadnych chemikaliów, zanim JARVIS nie będzie miał wyników. Z tego co wiedział, Barnes mógł mieć tak samo zwariowany metabolizm jak Rogers.

\- Ja… przepraszam? – mówiąc, Barnes patrzył na Steve'a i wyglądało na to, że sprawdzał, jak to słowo układa się mu na języku. Rogers zadowolony kiwnął głową i Barnes powtórzył przeprosiny, patrząc Tony'emu w oczy.

\- Nie - Tony wykrztusił – Moja wina. Zajmiemy się tym na siedząco. Chcesz coś do picia? – Barnes zmarszczył brwi. – Dobra, może nie. Właściwie to kto cię postrzelił?

Znalazł zakażenie w pierwszej ranie jeszcze zanim JARVIS skończył badać próbki. Nie był tym zaskoczony – pocisk przedarł się przez skórę i bawełnę, skrawki obu materiałów dostały się do środka i nieopatrzona rana zaczęła ropieć. Tony pracował tak szybko i delikatnie, jak tylko był w stanie, próbując znaleźć pocisk i oczyścić wlot. Otworzył kieszenie infekcji, a żółta i zielona ropa wyciekła ze środka.

Barnes przez cały czas milczał i wbijał wzrok w Steve'a, który z kolei miał taką minę, jakby to z niego Tony wygrzebywał kulę. Żaden nie odpowiedział.

\- Dobra, Florence, przemyj ranę – zarządził Tony, kiedy pozbył się już tyle zakażenia, ile był w stanie. Steve wykonał polecenie, delikatnie i ostrożnie zajmując się pierwszą raną. Z drugą poszło mu znacznie łatwiej – kula utkwiła znacznie głębiej, ale przeszła pomiędzy żebrami Barnesa. Stark uznał, że będzie musiał zamówić więcej jedzenia. Steve pakował w siebie straszne ilości, a Barnes wyglądał, jakby ominął znacznie więcej niż jeden posiłek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Steve prawie skończył przemywać i bandażować ramię Barnesa, a Tony kończył robić to samo z jego bokiem. Odsunęli się i Tony poczuł się wykończony.

\- Powinniście się przespać. Mam wolny pokój gościnny. Właściwie, to mam siedem pokoi gościnnych, ale ten na końcu korytarza jest najlepszy.

\- Nie potrzebuję snu – mruknął Barnes tym samym, pustym głosem. Wszystko w nim było właśnie takie – od wyrazu twarzy po jego wypowiedzi. To było nieco dziwne, ale Tony wiedział, kiedy się nie mieszać.

\- Jak wolisz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A ty, kapitanie? - Steve pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od Barnesa. – Dobrze. Cudownie. Mam w domu dwóch geriatryków z bezsennością i… Oglądaliście może Gwiezdne Wojny?

\- To tam goście w czerwonych koszulach giną? - Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, to Star Trek – poprawił Tony. - Łatwa pomyłka. Obie serie wznowił i spieprzył ten sam facet, więc od tej pory nazywam go Jar-Jar. – Steve tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Zamartwiaj się nie. A ty, mój stalowo-ręki przyjacielu, musisz pozwolić odpocząć mojej pięknej robótce, co oznacza zakaz ruszania się. To znaczy też, że mogę zmusić Rogersa do nadrobienia jego popkulturowych zaległości, ale skoro nie chcecie oglądać Gwiezdnych Wojen, to może coś bardziej z waszych czasów? Park Jurajski na przykład?

Bucky rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i odwrócił się do Steve'a.

\- Próbowałem kiedyś zastrzelić _jego_?

\- Niestety nie – westchnął Steve.

\- Zdrajca. Za karę nie podzielę się z wami popcornem – burknął Tony.

\- Przeżyjemy – odpowiedział sucho Steve.

\- Tak, dzięki moim niesamowitym zdolnościom manualnym. Serio, Rogers, musisz wziąć prysznic, a ty musisz się przebrać w coś, co nie krzyczy "nastoletni degenerat". Spotkajmy się tu znowu za dwadzieścia minut. Obejrzymy parę filmów i wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego twój martwy przyjaciel jest wciąż całkiem żwawy, i dlaczego zjawiliście się akurat przed moimi drzwiami.

\- A nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego do nas strzelano? – dodał ciężko Steve, wyraźnie chcąc pomóc Barnesowi wstać, ale zmuszając się do pozostania w miejscu.

\- Widziałem, jak obchodzisz się z ludźmi, Rogers - Tony wzruszył ramionami. – To się musiało w końcu zdarzyć.


End file.
